The Letter
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: We all so Lewis drive off into the sunset on 'To Have and To Hold Back'. Here is what happened before he left on his plane. Clewis.


**A/N: This is my first H20 fic and I hope this does justice. I just adore Cleo and Lewis so this is a Clewis =}**

I wouldn't turn around again. If I did I might turn my boat around and gather Cleo in my arms. I hated leaving her, hated seeing her crying on Mako. We promised that an ocean wouldn't keep us apart but that didn't make me feel any better. Already I can feel a hole form in my chest, where my heart should be but I left it crying on the beach.

Arriving at the dock I tied my boat up for the last time. I glace out to the sea and wonder if America's coast is as beautiful. Sighing I walk up the dock and onto the path. All I could think about was Cleo. 'How can I show her that our love will last?' I wonder. Suddenly a light bulb lights in my mind. I rush home to make it a reality.

**NEXT DAY!**

"Mum, can we make a quick stop by Cleo's? I asked while throwing my luggage into the car.

"Isn't it a bit early Lewis?" My mum asked.

"Yes, but it will only take a second." I insisted.

"Okay, of course we'll stop by."

I looked around before climbing into the passenger seat. The Gold Coast goes by so fast. The car pulls down Cleo's street and I pull out an envelope and a flower from my pocket. "Just pull up to the curb. I'll be right back." I tell my mum.

"Oh, okay." She parks at the curb.

I open my door and walk across the lawn. Cleo would be asleep right now; it was only 5:45. Quietly I placed the letter and the flower on the doorstep. I look up at what would be Cleo's room. I touch my lips with my hand and lift it to her window. Reluctantly I turn and return to the car. I look back until her house is out of sight.

_**CLEO'S POV:**_

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned wondering what Lewis was doing. Was he thinking of me? Did he remember to pack his favorite fishing hat? Did he get to the airport okay? His flight left at 6:30 and by that time I couldn't stand it anymore, picking up my mobile I pushed the 3. His mobile was turned off so I left a quick message. "Lewis, um, just wanted to make sure you got off okay. Call me later? I…..I miss you already…"

I hung up not knowing what else to say. "I really need a swim." I tell myself. Throwing my hair up into a messing bun I quietly went downstairs. After leaving a note to let my Dad and Sam know that I was going for a walk I open the front door. I put one foot out and I step on something that makes a rustling noise. Looking down I see that under my foot is an envelope with my name written in a very familiar handwriting. Beside the letter sat a flower. "Lewis." I breathed. Smiling I picked them up and headed to the beach.

Finding a nice place in the sand I sit down. Lifting the flower to my nose I take a deep breath closing my eyes, letting myself get lost in the smell. Sighing I open my eyes and place the flower beside me. I open the envelope slowly trying not to rip it. Finally I get the letter open. I don't realize my hands are shaking until I start unfolding the paper.

_Cleo,_

_We have always had each other. Whether it was a fight with a parent or friend, nightmares or bullies, fears or deep secrets. _

_Our story began in kindergarden. Placed next to each other we click automatically. We had each other's back from the moment we said hi shyly._

_Our friendship grew as we grew. It became deeper when you became a mermaid. By then my friendship grew into more than just a friendly feeling. I tried not to let it affect our friendship, but I began to hope you felt the same way._

_Then the dance came and me being my slow self didn't pick up on your hints till it was almost too late. I learned that night that not everything can be explained by science and that magic does exist. _

_Then our friendship and relationship was put to the test. I was becoming a nuisance and you let me go. Then Charlotte came to town. I knew deep down when you told me it was okay to move on and that you already have was a lie, but for some reason I pushed that feeling aside and believed you. I really screwed up by taking her to Mako and defying your trust and the girl's. Then my stupidest move yet, believing Charlotte over you and I just about lost you. I vowed that day that nothing will keep me from letting you down again. _

_A simple letter threatened our relationship again. I love you Cleo for all you are. I promise that this is not the end to us but simply a new chapter. I know I said long distance relationships don't work out, but we are different. Most probably think that our story ends here. I say never. The flower is a Primrose and the meaning of a Primrose is 'I can't live without you'. I promise that you are the only one for me and nothing will ever change that. We will find our way back to each other. _

_I love you my Cleo_

_Lewis_

I finish and continue staring at his signature. Salty tears have made their way down my cheeks and a few have plopped onto the letter. I hastily swipe the rest of my cheeks. I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself. I fold the letter back up and hold it and the Primrose to my heart.

"We will be together again that I promise Lewis." I say looking out to the endless ocean. "I love you." I whisper hoping that the wind will carry my loving words to Lewis. I smile dreamily and start to reread his love letter once more.


End file.
